narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 is an upcoming game developed by CyberConnect2 and published by Namco-Bandai games for the Playstation 4, Xbox One, and Steam. The North American, Europe and Japanese releases are scheduled for February 2016. Gameplay Returning to this game from previous instalments is the "Wall Running" feature where two shinobi are able to fight while climbing the walls of the selected stage. Unlike previous instalments however, where if one player ran up the wall the other player was forced to fight on the wall as well, in this game it is implied that if one character runs up the wall the other character can still fight on the ground. A new feature will be introduced in the game called "Leader Swap", where you can switch out the main character you're fighting as to fight against your opponent with your support characters. To add balance, the character switched in will share the same life bar as the main character, as well as still maintaining an Awakening state. It is still unknown whether supporting characters will make a return in this game due to this new feature. A new version of Naruto and Sasuke will share a unique Combination Awakening when played together. According to Hiroshi Matsuyama, the option to select one of the three fighting types from Storm Revolution (Ultimate, Awakening, and Drive) is removed. Just like its predecessors, the player can use all three types at once during a single and/or team battle.Saiyan Island It has also been confirmed that before starting a battle, you will be able to choose between multiple jutsus and Ultimate Jutsus to use in battle, a feature that has been in previous entries of the Ultimate Ninja series, but now makes its return. The game will be more realistic than its predecessors where an outfit can be damaged if it is hit and even worn off. Jutsu will have long-term effects on the outfits. For example, if a fireball hits the character, it will remain ignited for a while, but water can reverse that effect. Stage destruction will take place as well in boss battles and free battle, and there will be more details showing particles as they get worn off from an attack.Rice Digital Playable Characters ** Part I (One-Tailed Form) ** Part II (Four-Tailed Form) ** Sage Mode (Six-Tailed Form) ** Five Kage Summit (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode) ** Shinobi World War (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode) ** Tailed Beast Mode (Kurama Mode) ** Tailed Beast Sage Mode (Kurama Mode) ** Six Paths Sage Mode (Kurama Mode) ** The Last (Tailed Beast Sage Mode) ***Seventh Hokage (Costume) ** Part I - Black Outfit (Sharingan Mode) ** Part I - Blue Outfit (Curse Mark Stage 2) ** Part II (Curse Mark Stage 2) ** Black Outfit (Curse Mark Stage 2) ** Taka (Mangekyō Sharingan) ** Mangekyō Sharingan (Armored Susanoo) ** Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (Humanoid Susanoo) ** Rinnegan (Complete Body — Susanoo) ** The Last (Complete Body — Susanoo) *** Wandering Shinobi (Costume) ** Part I (Maiden's Anger Mode) ** Part II (Herculean Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Strength of a Hundred Seal) ** The Last (Costume) (Strength of a Hundred Seal) ** Casual Outfit (Fast Writing Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Fast Writing Mode) ** Part I (Shadow Imitation Mode) ** Part II (Strategy Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Strategy Mode) ** Part I (Covered with Flowers Mode) ** Part II (Hundred Scattered Flowers Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Hundred Scattered Flowers Mode) ** Part I (Berserker Rage Mode) ** Part II (Expansion Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Butterfly Mode) ** Part I (Fang Mode) ** Part II (Food Pills Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Food Pills Mode) ** Part I (Beetle Mode) ** Part II (Beetle Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Beetle Mode) ** Part I (Byakugan Mode) ** Part II (Twin Lion Fists Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Twin Lion Fists Mode) ** The Last (Costume) (Twin Lion Fists Mode) ** Part I (Brutal Sand Mode) ** Part II (Shukaku, Kazekage Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Kazekage Mode) ** Part I (Wind Covered Mode) ** Part II (Heavenly Fan Dance Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Heavenly Fan Dance Mode) ** Part I (Puppet Dance Mode) ** Part II (Salamander Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Scorpion Mode) ** Part I (Eight Gates Mode) ** Part II (Eight Gates Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Eight Gates Mode) ** Part I (Byakugan Mode) ** Part II (Byakugan Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Byakugan Mode) ** Part I (Ninja Tool Summon Mode) ** Part II (Ninja Tool Summon Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Bashōsen Mode) (Angry Mode, Attracted Mode (against Sasuke)) ** Casual Outfit ** Akatsuki Cloak (Costume) ** Prisoner Outfit (Water Arm Mode) ** Casual Outfit ** Akatsuki Cloak (Costume) (Curse Mark Mode) ** Casual Outfit ** Akatsuki Cloak (Costume) (Determination Mode) ** The Last ** Young Kakashi (White Light Blade Mode) ** Part I (Sharingan Mode) ** Part II (Mangekyō Sharingan) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Mangekyō Sharingan) ** Double Sharingan (Complete Body — Susanoo) ** Sixth Hokage (Costume) (Pre-Order/Day 1 Edition Exclusive) ** Young Obito (Sharingan Mode) ** Tobi Suit ** Masked Man (Sharingan Mode) ** Akatsuki Cloak (Sharingan Mode) ** Shinobi World War (Sharingan and Rinnegan Mode) ** Unmasked ** Six Paths (Sword of Nunoboko) ** Black Zetsu attached (Story mode only) (Isobu) (Wood Release Mode) ** Parts I-II (Eight Gates Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Eight Gates Mode) ** Eight Gates Released Formation (Flying Swallow Mode) ** Alive ** Reanimation (Strict Sensei Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Armored Susanoo, Complete Body — Susanoo) ** Alive (Wood Release Mode) ** Sage Mode (Wood Release: Wood Human Technique) (Water Release Mode) ** Alive ** Reanimation (Hokage Mode) ** Alive ** Reanimation ** Flak Jacket (Yellow Flash Mode) ** Hokage Cloak (Yellow Flash Mode) ** Reanimation (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode) (Red Habenero Mode) (Sage Mode) **Sannin Era (Costume) **Parts I-II (White Snake Mode) **Sannin Era (Costume) **Akatsuki Cloak **Parts I-II (Herculean Mode, Creation Rebirth) **Sannin Era (Costume) **Parts I-II (Chikamatsu Ten Puppets Mode) (Raikage Mode) (Gyūki) ** Casual Outfit ** Samehada (Black Lightning Mode) (Mizukage Mode) (Tsuchikage Mode) (Samurai Mode) (Salamander Mode) ** Reanimation (Kazekage Mode) ** Reanimation (Raikage Mode) ** Reanimation (Mizukage Mode) ** Reanimation (Tsuchikage Mode) ** Reanimation (Matatabi) ** Alive ** Reanimation (Isobu) ** Alive ** Reanimation (Son Gokū) ** Alive ** Reanimation (Kokuō) ** Alive ** Reanimation (Saiken) ** Alive ** Reanimation (Chōmei) ** Alive ** Reanimation ** Reanimation (Rinnegan Mode) ** Reanimation Resolved (Complete Body — Susanoo) ** Six Paths (Rinne Sharingan and Limbo: Border Jail) ** Pain (God Mode) ** Reanimation (Six Paths Mode) (Angel Mode) ** Anbu (Tsukuyomi Mode) ** Akatsuki Cloak (Armored Susanoo, Complete Body — Susanoo) ** Reanimation (Complete Body — Susanoo) (Samehada Fusion Mode) (Jashin Ritual Mode) ** Pre-Akatsuki ** Akatsuki Cloak (Shinzo Mode) ** Pre-Akatsuki ** Akatsuki Cloak (C2 Dragon Mode) ** Pre-Akatsuki ** Akatsuki Cloak ** Reanimation (Human Puppet Mode) ** Pre-Akatsuki ** Akatsuki Cloak ** Casual Outfit (Chakra Scalpel Mode) ** Snake Cloak (Snake Mode) ** Sage Mode (Twin Demons Mode) (Curse Mark Stage 2) (Demon Mode) ** Alive ** Reanimation (Ice Mode) ** Alive ** Masked ** Unmasked ** Reanimation (Released Seal Mode) (Sharingan Mode) (Pre-Order/Day 1 Edition Exclusive) Boss Battles This is the list of the boss battles featured in this game: * Hashirama Senju vs. Madara Uchiha (Valley of the End) * Obito Uchiha vs. Kirigakure shinobi * Kurama & Gyūki vs. Ten-Tails (Land of Lightning) * Sasuke Uchiha vs. Hashirama Senju * Team Kakashi vs. Ten-Tails (Land of Lightning) * Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiha vs. Obito Uchiha * Kakashi Hatake & Obito Uchiha vs. Madara Uchiha * Might Guy vs. Madara Uchiha * Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiha vs. Madara Uchiha * Team Kakashi vs. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki * Perfect Susanoo Kakashi Hatake vs. Tailed Beast Kaguya Ōtsutsuki * Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha (Valley of the End, Rematch) Combination Ultimate Jutsu This is the list of select teams of characters that have new Combination Ultimate Jutsu when paired with each other: * Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha (Boss Battle-Only) * Naruto Uzumaki (The Last) and Sasuke Uchiha (The Last) * Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno (Culminated Feelings: Wind Lightning Cherry Blossom Formation) * Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai (Sexy Reverse Harem Technique) * Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha * Young Kakashi, Young Obito, and Rin Nohara * Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga * Hanabi Hyūga (The Last), Hinata Hyūga, and Neji Hyūga * Jinchūriki (Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara, Killer B, Yugito Nii, Yagura, Rōshi, Han, Utakata, Fū) * Akatsuki - Season Pass Exclusive * Naruto Uzumaki (Seventh Hokage, Costume) and Boruto Uzumaki (Super Uzumaki Rasengan) - Season Pass/Preorder Exclusive * Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha Confirmed Playable Stages * Konohagakure (Part II, Destroyed, Village Square) * Hokage Mansion (Outside) * Great Ninja War Battlefield * Kusagakure Cave * Forest of Quite Movement (Day, Night) * Konohagakure Forest * Kamui's Dimension * Shinju (Ground, Crater) * Valley of the End (Rainy, Destroyed) * The Uchiha Hideout * Grassy Waves Prairie (Day) * Samurai Bridge (On) * Waterfall of Truth (Day) * Storm Cloud Ravine * Lightning Desert * Training Field (Day) * Kaguya's Core Dimension Downloadable Content Bandai Namco Entertainment Europe has announced three DLC packs including: Naruto Storm 4 DLC Pack 1: Another Scenario Pack #1 *Release Date: **2/23/16 (Season Pass) **3/1/16 (street date) * 1 New 3 Hours Scenario, "Shikamaru's Tale" * 1 New Costume, "Hokage Naruto" * 4 New Combination Ultimate Jutsu ** Akatsuki ** Boruto Uzumaki/Naruto Uzumaki * 1 New Ninja Treasure Set with items that can be exchanged in-game for costumes, etc. * 10 New Ninja Info Cards to represent players online * 10 New Matching Voices * 10 Costumes From Previous Storm Games Naruto Storm 4 DLC Pack 2: Another Scenario Pack #2 *Release Date: **3/29/16 (Season Pass) **4/5/16 (street date) * 1 New 3 Hours Scenario, "Gaara's Tale" * 1 New Costume, "Wandering Shinobi Sasuke" * 3 New Combination Ultimate Jutsu * 1 New Ninja Treasure Set with items that can be exchanged in-game for costumes, etc. * 10 New Ninja Info Cards to represent players online * 10 New Matching Voices * 10 Costumes From Previous Storm Games Naruto Storm 4 DLC Pack 3: Playable Characters *Release Date: **4/26/16 (Season Pass) **5/3/16 (street date) * 4 New Playable Characters * 3 New Combination Ultimate Jutsu * 1 New Ninja Treasure Set with items that can be exchanged in-game for costumes, etc. * 10 New Ninja Info Cards to represent players online * 10 New Matching Voices * 10 Costumes From Previous Storm Games Region-Specific DLC * Latin America: "Poncho Costume"- Naruto (Sage Mode) and Sasuke (Taka) * China: "Chinese Temple Costume"- Naruto (Tailed Beast Mode) Trivia * The opening theme for this game is titled as "Spiral" performed by KANA-BOON. * As the manga storyline has ended two years ago, it will be the last main Ultimate Ninja Storm series game. * The end story mode free roam's timeline takes place after Kakashi Hiden novel storyline then Sasuke's departure from Konohagakure to travel around the world, and before Shikamaru Hiden novel then The Last movie storyline. Videos Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Pre Order Trailer Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja 4 Storm Gamescom 2015 Trailer Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Gameplay Demo - IGN Live Gamescom 2015 Hashirama vs. Madara Boss Battle Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Hanabi Hyuga vs. Obito Uchiha PS4「NARUTO-ナルト- 疾風伝 ナルティメットストーム4」第5弾PV External Links * Official Japanese Website References id:Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 es:Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4